Shadow Sword
"Here we are...the Shadow Sword" - Johnson 2010 ''History'' The Shadow Sword was a massive spacecraft that was built by the Company, it was very expensive and took a few years to build. As soon as it was built it was sent out into deep space looking for a rock sized plannet for mining, the Shadow Sword under the Command of Captain Landson found the Colony and began work on the planet, Doctor Kelly, head of medical research for the Company also worked on the ship along with Company troops. Soon after the deadly virus was unleashed on the Colony, causing the miners soon became mad, infected and killing anyone , Captain Landson decided to leave the Colony on the Shadow Sword back to earth , soon a miner on the Colony Richard Temple and his friend Jimmy Jezez forced their way in the Shadow Sword dock on shuttle which caused damage, with resulting in the death of Company troops some miners and Richard himself, Jimmy was take to Captain Landson, soon infected people were running loose around the ship killing many Shadow Sword personel, soon the Captain went insane and killed many Company troops and she then wants the Virus to be released on earth, then the insane Captain kills Jimmy and wounds Dr Kelly which knocks her out cold, later Dr Kelly wakes up and tries to stop the ship fromheading to Earth, she finds out she can`t and then she opens all the air vents to stop the Captain, the vents opened up and all oxygen on the ship ceased and closed for a while this caused the deaths of Dr Kelly and the Captain causing all the dead bodies on the ship to quickly rot and decay. the Shadow Sword was left in space. Soon Johnson a Company agent sends a team up to the empty ship, they searched everywhere on the ship finding nothing except blood on the walls, the team went back to earth but they were infected and after returning to earth they became infected and this brought the deadly virus to earth. Later Johnson, Zakk, Susie, her Dad, Reaper and Adam on a shuttle went up to the deserted Shadow Sword so that they could fix it and head to the Colony, when they got on the ship they had some work to do on it, soon Johnson and Zakk betrayed them and captured Reaper and Susie`s Dad gets bitten by a infected on board, then Reaper sets the self destruct on the ship which would cause it to explode in just 10 minutes, Susie and Adam have to escape, a shocked Susie comes across her Dad who is dying, she is forced to leave, Susie with Adam leave with a angry Johnson and Reaper Zakk still fighting each other and Susie`s Dad left on board, then the ship explodes and is destroyed. In 2020 Dark Origin`s leader Howard Gallow wanted plans and codes to make a new Shadow Sword so he can travel to the Colony, but he is soon killed which ends his plan. Category:Transport